


So... Pancakes?

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [12]
Category: Psych, Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainiac-trio tries to solve a puzzle.</p><p>The challenge word is: numbers</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Pancakes?

Mozzie: Maybe they're a code. Each digit is a letter and it spells a word.

Mike: Right, but that doesn't spell anything coherent.

Mozzie: It's probably a shift cypher, not a direct substitution.

Mike: Okay. But we still need the key - how far to shift.

Shawn: Guys... guys - it's six numbers. It's a locker combination.

Mozzie: Why? Because our bad guy is a high school student and stashed it before chem-lab?

Shawn: Maybe.

Mike: Convincing argument. I thought you were a psychic.

Mozzie: Fake psychic. Actual psychics aren't real.

Shawn: I'm real. I solve cases for the police with my powers.

Mozzie: Get in line, kid. I don't advertise, but I've helped out the Feds.

Mike: Can we compare resumes later? We have a puzzle to solve.

Shawn: Let's skip the puzzle and go get pancakes instead.

Mozzie & Mike: *share a look* Sure why not.


End file.
